


Ends of the World

by jostenminyard (onceuponahundred)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Baristas, Cute, Established Relationship, Florists, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/jostenminyard
Summary: more more more more please if u want idk please i love this what are the tattoes does andrew know how to do it before maybe kevin also gives neil a little tattoo please i'm trash for this





	Ends of the World

It isn’t the first time Andrew has held a tattoo needle in his hand, but it is the first time he’s holding it over the skin of someone he marginally cares about. Neil is underneath his hands, head resting on his arms, eyes closed and breathing slow. He doesn’t seem to notice the pricking of the needle as Andrew continues to tattoo him. 

For someone who has many tattoos covering his body, Neil’s back is surprisingly clean. Andrew had chosen his shoulder blade to place the tattoo that the two of them had agreed on. Kevin was the only one who didn’t know what Andrew was doing. He was instead watching from the corner of the shop, his eyes tracing over Andrew’s steady hands as he continues to work on Neil. 

Every time Kevin gets up to try and get a peek at Neil’s shoulder blade, Andrew shoots him a glare, making Kevin slowly sink back into his chair. There’s always a pout on Kevin’s face as he sulks in his seat. 

The tattoo shop is empty, the three of them the only ones in the store. Neil had asked Matt if they could be the only ones in the store today for a couple of hours and he had readily agreed. 

Andrew and Kevin have already had their tattoos done by Neil. Their ribs were bandaged hiding the new ink etched into their skin from sight. They had both only gotten a slight glimpse of orange and wispy tails before Neil had covered them from their view. 

“Are you going to be done anytime soon?”

Andrew doesn’t answer Kevin. Instead he continues to focus on tracing Neil’s skin with the needle. Kevin huffs loudly, crossing his arms as he slouches further into his seat. His side was hurting and by now all he wanted to do was head back home and take a nap while watching some exy. 

Neil laughs softly at Kevin’s petulance. Andrew scowls before swatting at his back lightly to get him to stop moving. Neil shifts slightly before settling back down with a muttered, “Sorry, sorry.” 

Andrew just twists his lips, before getting back to work. Kevin gets up, being sure to show Andrew that he wasn’t going anywhere near him. He instead makes his way over to the front of the table to where Neil was resting his head. Kevin’s fingers work their way into Neil’s curls, as he absentmindedly starts to stroke Neil’s head. 

Neil shifts upwards into the touch, a soft smile curling on his lips. Kevin bends down pressing a kiss to his head before he continues to run his fingers through Neil’s hair. The clicking of the tattoo needle is the only sound in the shop as the three men sit in silence waiting for Andrew to finish. 

“Andrew, when the fuck are you gonna be done? Neil didn’t take this long.” 

“Well Neil does this every day for a living. I haven’t picked up a needle since juvie.” 

Andrew’s words shock Kevin into silence. He looks down at Neil to see if he was surprised by Andrew’s past experience with tattooing, but Neil’s eyes are still closed and he doesn’t seem to be wondering at all what Andrew had gotten up to in that detention center. 

Kevin keeps his mouth shut for approximately twenty more minutes before he asks, “Who else have you tattooed?” 

Andrew’s hand still, his fingers clenched around the needle. His knuckles turn white from the amount of force he’s placing on the instrument. Neil’s eyes shoot open, his voice quiet as he says, “Kevin, not now and certainly not here.” 

Kevin looks between his two boyfriends, and he’s about to protest when he takes a look at Neil’s pleading eyes and quietly concedes. 

“Alright. I won’t ask anything more.” 

“It’s done.” 

Andrew’s voice is hard as he steps back, letting Kevin come closer to see the two intertwining cats inked on Neil’s skin. 

“What the fuck? You seriously let Andrew tattoo Sir and King on your shoulder?” 

Neil’s laugh is light and completely lights up his face. Andrew is still stoic, arms crossed over his chest, but there’s a slight relaxedness to him that wasn’t there before. Kevin is still incredulous, staring at the tattoo with something akin to wonder. 

“You’re both fucking crazy.” 

Andrew snorts while Neil just continues laughing. “And yet for some reason you’re still with our crazy asses.” 

“Can I finally see what you gave me?” 

Neil nods and Kevin makes his way over to the full length mirror. He lifts his shirt up and takes in the bright orange color of a watercolor fox on his skin. He starts as Andrew comes up next to him and pulls his shirt up as well. 

They both stare at the matching tattoos, incomprehensible looks on their faces. Kevin is slightly overwhelmed by the beauty of the simplistic art. He knew Neil was talented; he just didn’t know exactly how much. 

“Do you like it? I know how much Palmetto meant to all of us, even though we were never there at the same time.” 

Kevin is at a loss for words. All he can do is stare at the ethereal fox inked onto his skin forever. Neil comes behind them both, lifting his shirt as well as he says, “Matt did it for me last week since there was no way I could do it myself.”  

There’s a matching tattoo on Neil’s skin. Kevin reaches out his fingers tracing the edge of the playful fox. He turns his face towards Neil, eyes slightly glassy as he whispers, “It’s beautiful.” 

Neil just smiles, tipping up to press a kiss to Kevin’s lips before he faces Andrew who is staring at the both of them with something akin to love in his eyes. Andrew would never say I love you to either Neil or Kevin. No instead he would say something infinitely better. 

‘I would go to the end of the world to protect you.’ 

And to Neil that was the most beautiful thing he could think of. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://bisexualkevinday.tumblr.com/)


End file.
